big_hero_6_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasabi
: “''I have a system: there's a place for everything, everything in its place.” : ―Wasabi '''Wasabi' is a major character of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6 '' and in it's sequel series ''Big Hero 6: The Series .He is a member of a team of young superheroes named Big Hero 6. Background Wasabi is an intelligent young man and notable student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, majoring in applied physics. Among his group of friends are the colorful team he would eventually join to form Big Hero 6, being Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, fanboy Fred, and Hiro Hamada, brother of Tadashi Hamada, another one of Wasabi's best friends. Official Description : Wasabi is committed to precision. He’s super smart and just a touch neurotic, but the big and burly neatnik can’t help but join the cause when Hiro needs him most. As part of “Big Hero 6,” Wasabi amplifies his martial arts skills with jaw-dropping plasma blade weaponry. Sharp doesn’t even begin to describe this guy. : Etymology *Wasabi is a nick name given to him by Fred just for his niggling attitude. Although Wasabi's full name is Wanjohi, a masculine name from African origin meaning, "supporter of faith". His name is in Javanese written as "ዋንሆሂ ሳባ ሮዞው" (Wanjohi Saba Rossouw). Personality Wasabi is described as neurotic and compulsive. Out of all his friends, Wasabi is arguably the most grounded, and appears to be the one with the most common sense, initially finding Hiro's plan to form a team of superheroes to stop a villainous masked man to be insane. In reality, such an idea would sound ridiculous. With these facts, Wasabi is often mistaken for a coward, as he's easily scared and disturbed when facing intense situations, whilst his friends generally take a more fearless, or considerably less excitable approach. Wasabi is overly a "by the book" kind of person, strictly following rules and believes in using law and order as a way of going about everyday life. Whilst the other members of the team prefer to jump into action spontaneously, Wasabi would usually stand aside for a few moments to concoct a plan, eventually putting it into immediate, affective motion once he does. With the other members of the team being rather reckless at times, Wasabi's ultimate composure and ordinance can be a valuable source of prosperity amongst the team, specifically when dealing with crime-fighting. Even so, Wasabi's lawful nature can sometimes annoy the others members of the team, specifically Go Go, who was openly frustrated with Wasabi during a high-stakes car chase through the city as the group tries to evade the villainous Yokai; as Wasabi would constantly follow the various rules of the road as he drove, slowing down their escape and making them an easier target for Yokai's clutches. Wasabi is also shown to go by a system: where there's a place for everything, and everything is in its place; as shown during his introduction at San Fransokyo Tech, where he showcases his carefully organized and divided tools to the newcomer in the form of Hiro. His intense dislike for disorder is also seen in the snippet, where Go Go comedically grabs a tool, thus tarnishing the entire ordinance of his table, and resulting in a tantrum. However, despite his normally cautious and somewhat anxious personality, he can be very brave. This was shown during Big Hero 6's first confrontation with Yokai. While Yokai had Go Go and Honey Lemon cornered, Wasabi intervened and confronted the masked villain to prevent him from harming his friends, demonstrating he is willing to risk his life for them. It was also shown that while he does normally prefer being organized and having a plan, he can think on his feet and react quickly and effectively to a situation. This was shown when he was being squished by Yokai's microbots between two thick metal walls, and expeditiously responded by using his lasers to cut a hole underneath him and escaping. He was also able to use the lack of gravity during the battle with Yokai to his advantage as he swiftly and agilely cut down a number of Microbots, advising the other team members to do the same. Interestingly, the latter action also demonstrates Wasabi's sense leadership. Physical appearance Wasabi is a large, burly man, creating a humorous juxtaposition with his ultimately soft nature. He is tall, very muscular, and well-kept, with his most notable feature being his smooth dreadlocks. He is also bearded, with brown eyes, and a dark complexion, and appears to be mostly fond of the colors green and yellow, when it comes to clothing attire. Wasabi can also be seen wearing all black, jikatabi shoes, which are often found in Japanese fashion. When wearing his super suit, Wasabi dons mostly green, almost turquoise armor, accompanied by a flowing, shimmering cape (in promotional material), and what appears to be Japanese cropped pants, with particular patterns layered over it. Wasabi's jikatabi fashion also remains intact with his armor, though given red linings to accompany the black. Powers and Abilities Wasabi has no powers, but he possesses high intelligence and refined skill in using lasers. * Precision: Wasabi is very accurate and meticulous, allowing him to concentrate and focus his lasers carefully and without harm. His organized nature also helps him handle the danger of using plasma. * Professional-level athleticism: Wasabi has above-average strength, agility and athletic skill. According to his bio, Wasabi is a practitioner of Tai Chi. He also has very quick reflexes, as shown when he easily cut down all of the tennis balls aimed at him during training. Equipments * Plasma blades: The gauntlets on Wasabi's suit contain a pair of retractable plasma blades that can form different shapes of blade. These blades are razor sharp and can slice through most, if not all, materials with relative ease. As a result, Wasabi is one of the most powerful members of the team along with Baymax. Trivia * In the original comics, he is called Wasabi No-Ginger. However, his last name is dropped from the film. ** However, other forms of media still call him by his full name. * He is 6'4" (193 cm) in height.5 * Wasabi is multilingual, being fluent in English, Spanish, and Klingon.5 * The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot had Wasabi depicted as a disciplined, quiet, and very strict character. Along with his dislike for Fred in general, he was a sushi chef with a razor sharp talent just like in the comics. * Wasabi is actually a nickname given to him by Fred, for spilling wasabi on his shirt. Wasabi claims "it was one time!". * According to the video game Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay, Wasabi lives in an apartment. * He may be a germophobe as he is shown wearing sterlie gloves while working with his experiments and was the most grossed out by Fred's statements about how he rarely washed his clothes. He was also worried when everyone went to the abandoned Krei lab because it was quarantined. * He has acrophobia (fear of heights). * During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Wasabi was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. * In the comics, he is Asian and obese. In the film, he is Black and rather burly.